Amour Et Retour
by the-dead-star
Summary: Un passé douloureux pour Sirius est révélé... Va-t-il pouvoir vivre en paix ?
1. Chapter 1

Amour et retour

Sirius Black était de nouveau en cavale.

Ainsi, Harry Potter, son filleul, ne le voyait presque plus.

Mais il pouvait compter sur Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs amis de l'Animagus.

Et ce jour-là, il dut répondre à une question plutôt surprenante venant de la part du jeune homme.

- Si Sirius a eu des fiancées ?

- Oui.

- À Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Bien sûr qu'il en a eu ! Des dizaines, même.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Ça t'étonne ?

Harry sourit :

- Un peu, oui.

- C'est normal. Tu ne l'as connu que comme un prisonnier échappé d'Azkaban. Mais il faut que tu saches que lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, Sirius était la coqueluche de Gryffondor. Et il a effectivement eu des dizaines de copines. Jusqu'à Elisha.

- Elisha ?

- Oui.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Viens, je vais te montrer.

Ils montèrent au grenier et là, Remus se mit à fouiller dans de grandes malles pleines de poussière.

Et après quelques minutes de recherches intenses, il brandit un vieil album-photo.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

Oo*oO

Assis côte à côte dans le salon, devant la cheminée, ils ouvrirent ensembles l'album.

Et là, Harry vit ses parents, beaucoup plus jeunes, en robes de sorciers aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Remus sourit puis il pointa le doigt sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés frisés, le visage mince, les yeux bruns, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Le Survivant souffla alors, ahuri :

- Sirius !

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

- Mais...

- Nous avions 17 ans, à l'époque, notre dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius se moquait de ton père car il venait à peine de demander à Lily pour sortir avec lui.

Harry vit alors une autre jeune fille, dans les bras de Sirius.

De longues boucles blondes, un regard clair, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, elle levait de temps en temps la tête vers Patmol et lui la baissait vers elle.

- C'est...

- Elisha, oui.

- Mais... pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

- Car tu ne lui as jamais demandé. Et puis, c'est un sujet difficile, même après toutes ces années.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle est...

- Morte ? Non, elle vit toujours.

- Alors quoi ?

- Si je te racontais toute leur histoire ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Je crois que tu comprendras mieux ainsi. Elisha et Sirius se sont rencontrés lors de notre cinquième année. Oh, auparavant, ils s'étaient déjà croisés mais sans plus. Seulement, cette année-là, nous devions faire un devoir par équipe. Et pour être sûre que Sirius ne ramènerait pas un parchemin entièrement blanc, McGonagall l'a mis avec Elisha. C'est à cette occasion qu'ils se sont vraiment parlé.

- Et ?

- Ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Tout de suite ?

L'ancien professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal sourit :

- Non, Harry. Ils ont fait plus ample connaissance et petit à petit...

- Elle connaissait ma mère ?

- Oh oui. Elles étaient même très amies.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas devenue ma marraine ?

- Elle l'a refusé.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment te concernant. Bien sûr, personne ne l'a écoutée, sauf Sirius. Il lui a fait promettre que si quelque chose de grave arrivait, elle partirait. Il ne devrait pas le savoir et elle devrait faire comme si elle ne l'avait jamais connu.

- Ça a dut être horrible.

- Quand Sirius a été emprisonné à Azkaban ? Oui, ça a été très dur pour nous mais encore plus pour elle.

- Et elle l'a fait ? Je veux dire, elle est partie ?

- Oui, elle l'a fait. Elle a carrément disparu de la surface de la Terre.

- Et... on ne sait pas où elle est ?

- Une seule personne sait où elle se trouve.

- Et... qui est-ce?

- Albus Dumbledore.

- Mais... comment est-ce que vous savez qu'il le sait ?

Remus esquissa à nouveau un petit sourire.

- On le sait, c'est tout.

- Et Sirius ?

- Quoi Sirius ?

- Ça doit être difficile d'être libre et de ne pas la rejoindre.

- Oui. Et Dumbledore le sait. Mais il préfère prendre toutes ses précautions avant de lui révéler où se trouve Elisha.

- J'espère qu'ils pourrons se retrouver.

- Oh, mais j'en suis sûr et certain. Et tu pourras enfin rencontrer Elisha.

- Oui.

Voilà, premier chapitre sur Harry Potter... enfin, surtout sur Sirius Black ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Elisha O'Reilli, étrange irlandaise aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés, vivait dans un village parfaitement mo... normal.

Il y avait fort longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de retrouver le monde des sorciers.

Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas mais elle préférait rester dans l'anonymat le plus secret.

Après 15 ans, elle avait prit ses habitutes et savait qu'elle ne les perdrait pas de sitôt.

Oui, elle savait qu'elle avait l'air d'une vieille mamie.

Cependant, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Elle avait 42 ans et vivait depuis plus de 10 ans sans aucune nouvelle du monde de la magie.

Seul Dumbledore venait parfois lui rendre visite.

Pourquoi vivait-elle ainsi ?

Car depuis plus de 10 ans, son fiancé, Sirius Black, était incarcéré à Azkaban, James et Lily Potter avaient été tués par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et petit Harry Potter vivait chez son oncle et sa tante.

Oh, elle aurait très put s'en occuper mais elle savait que les Mangemorts n'auraient pas hésité à la suivre.

Ainsi, elle s'était enfuie.

Une lâche ?

Elle le pensait souvent, oui.

Malheureusement, il était désormais trop tard.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle croyait...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Un soir, Harry eut la surprise de voir Sirius arriver, dégoulinant et frigorifié.

Il se jeta dans ses bras et l'Animagus lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Tu as été voir Dumbledore !?

- Co...comment le sais-tu ?

Une voix retentit derrière eux :

- Ne lui en veux pas, Sirius. C'est moi qui lui ai raconté ton histoire.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Remus, appuyé contre le mur.

Il sourit :

- Tu as eu l'adresse d'Elisha ?

- Oui.

- Et tu pars quand ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas.

- Sirius !

- Mais c'est vrai, peut-être qu'après toutes ces années, elle m'a vraiment oublié et a refait sa vie avec un autre.

- Quelque chose me dit que c'est totalement le contraire.

- Mais je suis un fugitif, Remus ! D'Azkaban, en plus !

- Et alors ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle t'aimera moins avec ce poids sur les épaules ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus du tout, en fait.

- Viens donc te sécher, tu réfléchiras après.

- Tu as sûrement raison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Harry avait vu un bout de papier dépasser de la poche de la veste de Sirius.

Il savait que ce n'était pas bien mais il voulait savoir où Elisha se trouvait, quitte à se retrouver en danger.

Mais bon, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Et puis, le danger, ça le connaissait.

Alors que tout le monde était endormi, il descendit et sortit le morceau de la poche.

Il remonta dans sa chambre et à la lumière de sa baguette, il lut l'adresse.

La maison ne se trouvait pas très loin de là, à une dizaine de kilomètres tout au plus.

S'il partait assez tôt le matin, il y serait assez vite.

Il ne voulait pas spécialement la rencontrer, juste la voir.

OoO

Quand Elisha se réveilla, elle sentit que les choses allaient changer.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle le savait.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle revenait du marché, son panier rempli de fruits et de légumes, et eut la surprise de voir que quelqu'un se trouvait devant chez elle.

Ce n'était pas une de ses amies et pas un voisin non plus.

Alors qui était-ce ?

S'approchant un peu plus, elle vit que c'était un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle ne connaissait pas de jeunes de cet âge et encore moins avec des lunettes.

Elle s'enquit en s'approchant :

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? »

Harry se tourna et se retrouva face à deux grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec étonnement.

Comme sur la vieille photo, elle portait les cheveux longs, attachés en une tresse.

Mais ses vêtements étaient très moldus et il devina qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était.

Elle était vraiment coupée du monde, oui.

Dans un sens, c'était tant mieux, elle était plus en sécurité.

Mais de l'autre, elle devrait être mise au courant de tout.

Et ça, ça pouvait prendre des heures.

Mais bon, il était encore en vacances, il avait le temps.

OoO

Comme elle dévisageait le visiteur, Elisha crut revoir James et Lily en même temps dans ce visage si juvénile et pourtant déjà si grave.

Elle porta sa main à la bouche pour étouffer un cri.

Posant son autre main sur son cœur, elle chuchota :

« Harry, c'est toi ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Mais... mais comment as-tu sut où j'habitais ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Je peux entrer ? »

« B... bien sûr. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il se passait.

Le fils de James et Lily ici, chez elle, après 17 ans.

Elle se sentit défaillir mais se morigéna intérieurement.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour tomber dans les pommes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre et ils se sourirent.

Puis elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Alors ? Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ? »

« Ce... c'est compliqué. »

« C'est Dumbledore qui te l'a donnée ? »

« Non. »

« Alors qui ? »

« Vous... vous ne voulez pas d'abord savoir ce qu'il se passe dehors ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« A l'extérieur. »

« Oh... si. »

Il lui expliqua alors tout.

Son existence exécrable chez les Dursley, son arrivée à Poudlard, sa première rencontre avec Voldemort, ses amitiés et ses amours et puis... Sirius.

* * *

Quand Harry révéla à Elisha que Sirius s'était évadé d'Azkaban cinq ans plus tôt, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues diaphanes.

Elle murmura :

« Il... il va bien ? »

« Sirius ? Oui, très bien. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Mais... j'ai une question. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Pourquoi se couper totalement du monde des sorciers ? »

« J'ai vainement crut que je serais plus en sécurité. »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Oh si. Seulement, je ne suis pas habituée à me servir d'une baguette. »

« Plus du tout ? »

« Je suppose que ça reviendra. »

« Je l'espère pour vous. »

Elle sourit puis le regarda au fond des yeux.

« Et qui t'a donné mon adresse ? »

« Personne. Je l'ai prise dans la poche de la veste de Sirius. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Il est allé hier chez Dumbledore. »

« Et... tu crois que... »

« Qu'il va venir ici ? Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr et certain. »

« Mais je ne... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous savez tout ce qu'il faut savoir et vous n'avez pas besoin d'utiliser votre baguette. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai une demande à te faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me tutoyer ? Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais... »

« D'accord. »

Elle le regarda avec surprise mais il ne fit que sourire.

Elle sourit également puis déclara :

« Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Harry. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oh oui. Je n'ai pas assisté à tes exploits mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, je ne peux dire qu'une chose : tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. »

« Tu n'as pas peur ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De dire son nom. »

Elle sourit :

« Oh non. Je suppose que Sirius a déteint sur moi. Lui non plus n'a pas peur de le dire. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance. »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

Elle hocha la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Elle devait se souvenir des heureux moments passés avec l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban.

Il espérait vraiment qu'elle et Sirius pourraient se retrouver.

Ils le méritaient, oui.

* * *

Les heures passèrent et bientôt, Harry se retrouva à avoir passé toute la journée chez Elisha.

Si bien que le soir arriva .

La fiancée de Sirius lui proposa alors :

« Est-ce que tu veux passer la nui ici ? Je ne serais pas rassurée si tu repars maintenant. »

« Euh... oui. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Non, pas du tout. Viens, je vais te préparer un lit. »

« Merci. »

Elle lui sourit puis elle se leva et il la suivit.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et ils entrèrent dans une chambre au papier peint blanc décoré de fleurs roses pâles et de branches entrelacées.

Le tout donnait une sensation de fraîcheur insoupçonnée à toute la chambre et Harry adora immédiatement la sensation de paix et de relaxation qui s'en dégageait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire à deux le lit pour Harry, on toqua à la porte d'entrée.

Ils se regardèrent puis elle le questionna :

« Est-ce que tu as prévenu que tu partais ? »

« Je... je crois que j'ai oublié ce petit détail. »

« Petit ! Harry ! Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude, à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Il baissa la tête, tel un enfant pris en faute.

« Je suis désolé. Je... j'ai oublié de les prévenir. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Viens, on va aller les rassurer sur ton sort. »

« Sirius sera là. »

« Mais j'y compte bien. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et elle rit de sa réaction.

Le jeune garçon sentit alors son cœur se réchauffer à l'entente de ce rire si clair et si lumineux.

Un rire comme sa mère devait en avoir, oui.

Mais elle était morte.

Par contre, Elisha était bien vivante.

Et avec Sirius, elle formerait sa famille.

C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait...

O

Ils redescendirent et là, Elisha ouvrit la porte.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, il trouva tous les membres de la famille Weasley ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais le plus important, c'était Sirius qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Elisha.

Après quinze ans de séparation, ils se revoyaient enfin !

Et quelles retrouvailles !

Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs les plus fous !

Et c'était Harry qui venait la voir en premier !

Il ne se gênait pas, son filleul.

Il faudrait qu'il lui dise deux mots en privé.

Mais pour le moment, il devait retrouver sa fiancée, abandonnée dans le monde des moldus à cause de la traîtrise de Peter Pettigrow.

E... Elisha ?

Bonsoir... Sirius.

Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux, aucun des deux n'osant y croire totalement.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses durant leur séparation qu'ils se méfiaient de ces moments de bonheur où on ne faisait plus attention à rien.

Il suffisait d'une seconde d'inattention et tout s'effondrait.

Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas.

Pas le cas du tout, même.

Ils étaient ensembles !

Après quinze ans, c'était extraordinaire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Tous les autres étaient rentrés, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Il s'approcha d'elle et face à face, ils se dévisagèrent à tour de rôle.

Il était plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, certainement ses années passées à Askaban.

Son visage s'était émacié, également plus ridé.

Mais ça, c'était normal.

Quant à elle, son visage était plus mature.

Cependant, ses yeux avaient gardé la même brillance malicieuse et candide à la fois.

Au moins une chose qu'on ne lui avait pas enlevé avec le temps.

Il dit en souriant légèrement :

« Tu es aussi belle qu'il y a quinze ans. »

« Tu trouves ? J'ai surtout vieilli. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, as du tout. Tu es restée la même que dans mes souvenirs. »

« J'avais 26 ans, Sirius. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. »

Elle sourit tendrement puis leva une main.

Elle la posa sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement, ne le quittant pas une seconde des yeux.

Il ne bougea pas, les bras le long du corps.

Mais quand elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, il posa instinctivement ses mains sur les hanches d'Elisha.

Elle sourit puis enroula ses bras autours de son cou, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle chuchota :

« Tout comme avant ? »

« Presque. »

« On ne viendra plus te chercher pour t'emmener à Askaban ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

« Sirius, il faut que je sache. Je... je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau pour si longtemps. »

« Non, je sais. »

Elle le regarda, inquiète mais en même temps confiante.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et colla leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre.

« Ils ne viendront plus, je te le promets. »

« Pour toujours ? »

« C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Maintenant... »

« Sirius ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Les réponses concrètes, tu ne connais pas ? »

Il sourit et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel en secouant la tête.

Qu'il pouvait être énervant, même après quinze ans d'absence.

Oh, elle l'aimait, pas de doute là-dessus, mais parfois, elle se demandait vraiment s'il était adulte ou encore adolescent.

Harry semblait plus mature que lui et pourtant, il était plus jeune que lui.

* * *

En voyant Elisha et Sirius enlacés, Remus sourit.

Harry lui demanda alors :

« Ils vont se remettre ensembles ? »

« Ça m'en a tout l'air, oui. »

« Mais... et moi ? »

« Tu pourras rester chez Sirius, rassure-toi. De toute façon, je doute qu'ils veillent que tu partes. Elisha ne te connaît que depuis hier et elle a certainement envie de faire plus ample connaissance. »

« Tant mieux. »

Son ancien professeur sourit encore plus puis il rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine d'Elisha alors que le couple était toujours collé l'un contre l'autre, se parlant à l'oreille.

Ils étaient vraiment beaux, oui.

Dommage qu'ils ne se retrouvent qu'après quinze ans.

Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, pas vrai ?

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit.

Il s'assit dans son lit, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant la chamade.

Mettant pied à terre, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea instinctivement vers celle d'Elisha et de Sirius.

Il voulait juste savoir si tout allait bien.

Car dans son cauchemar...

Quand il poussa légèrement la porte de la chambre, il vit Elisha et Sirius endormis, éclairés par les rayons de la lune.

Elle était allongée dans ses bras, les longues boucles blondes rencontrant les frisettes brunes.

Ils semblaient tous les deux heureux et apaisés.

Après tout ce temps passé loin l'un de l'autre, c'était totalement compréhensible.

Ils devraient reconstruire leur vie, brisée quinze ans plus tôt.

Mais ils étaient toujours amoureux et confiants en l'avenir.

Et puis, ils ne seraient plus seuls, Harry vivait désormais avec eux.

Un monde meilleur ?

Il ne trouvait pas, non.

Certes, il aurait put dire avec ses parents toujours en vie mais il avait retrouvé l'équilibre auprès d'Elisha et Sirius.

Oui, c'était encore très nouveau mais il savait que ça allait durer encore longtemps.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Quand Harry annonça à Elisha et Sirius qu'il sortait avec Ginny Weasley, ils ne dirent rien.

Sirius arqua un sourcil mais sa femme le tapa sur l'épaule.

« Arrête ça, tu le mets mal à l'aise ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! Harry, est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ? »

« Euh... non. »

Elisha leva la tête vers le ciel en secouant la tête et soupira:

« Aussi désespérants l'un que l'autre. »

« Mais tu nous aimes ainsi, n'est-ce pas, Eli chérie ? »

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. »

Il parut choqué mais elle ne fit que sourire.

Revenant à Harry, elle lui sourit.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. Et Sirius aussi. C'est juste qu'il a du mal à l'exprimer. »

« Mais pas du tout ! Je sais _parfaitement_ m'exprimer ! »

« Bien sûr, Sirius, bien sûr. »

« Mais quand arrêteras-tu de te moquer de moi, huh ? »

« C'est une question qu demande réflexion. »

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ! »

« Mais rien du tout. »

« Mouais. »

Tout en rigolant à cause de la « dispute » entre son parrain et Elisha, Harry lança :

« J'y vais ! Je rentre tout à l'heure ! »

« Amuse-toi bien ! »

« Et n'oublie pas de... »

« Sirius ! »

« Quoi ! »

Un grand éclat de rire retentit, celui d'Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, amoureux de la sœur de son meilleur ami, vivant dans le manoir de la famille Black avec son parrain et sa femme, une « deuxième » mère pour lui comme Sirius était un peu le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Même si Sirius se récriait en disant qu'il n'avait pas du tout la fibre paternelle.

Mais ça, il le répétait depuis vingt ans... ^^


End file.
